Passionate Enemies
by LittlePinguin
Summary: Logan likes Quinn a lot, But without realizing it Quinn thinks she likes Mark. Quogan, Mola, Choey.
1. The Way She Stared At You

**A/N Here is a Qougan story, And yeah i'm A 13 year old Dutch girl so if there are some grammar mistakes. I KNOW..**

**I Hope you like it…**

1 Chapter: The Way She Stare At You.

Zoey and Lola walked to the table where a girl with brown hair and wearing glasses, called Quinn stared at something.

"What cha doing?" Lola asked out of curiously as she goes sitting next to Quinn.

"Just… Nothing." She mumbled and her face becomes red.

"Who's the lucky one?"Zoey said, teasing one of her best friends.

"I don't know what you talking about!" She's looking at Lola for help but she give her a I-Know-What-Your-Staring-At look. Quinn sighed.

"Tell us!" Lola almost got on her knees and begging her.

"You guys are nuts!"She looked at the table "I've got mark remember?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can look to someone else?" Lola looked around like if she sees a good looking guy for Quinn.

"It's meaning everything!" Quinn stand up with a face that looks kind of upset.

"And by the way, I was looking for Mark, but you know what? I'll go find him myself!"

With that words she walks away angrily away, leaving a confused and smiling Zoey behind.

"I think we've got a problem" she said.

Logan was looking at hisself **(A/nIt's Hisself Right?)**in a mirror, when he spotted Quinn looking at him.

'Am I just dreaming or that spazz is checking me out?' He tought.

He was not sure, but to figure that out, he must looking in her way. He could pretend that he was looking for someone. When there eyes connected he knew it. right?

"It can be true, we hate each others guts" He tought confused.

Logan Reese and Quinn Pensky known each other for a while know, _what was beginning with a shoulder bump, they ended like enemies._

Time after time they get in a fight, time after time they spitted in each other eye, what Logan all can imagine about litlle miss Pensky, she was never a hottie or beautiful to him. But a couple of days ago, he getting deep toughts about her.

'i hate her, i hate her, i hate her' Logan keep telling that to himself.

He looked around him, but there were no good looking guys.

But what do you expect. She is dating Del Figgalo in god sakes, if there is one not handsome guy, he is!

That tough makes his hands balt to fist.

'What are you doing Reese? You never be jealous in your whole life, not for one girl.'

'But Quinn is not _a _girl she is _the _girl'"

"Did i said that." He was thinking aloud.

'Yes, stupid!'

'No, that is what he said.' A litlle Logan apeared on one of his shoulders. 'Quinn is your enemy, from the beginning.'Left logan looked at him.

'But first expression can change…' Right Logan said.

'No, because at the way they treat each other. Do you remember when you say that she comes form planet Dorkon? When she built the Loganator?' Leftie was sitting on his shoulder.

'I'll guess you're right. But look at the way she stares at you?' Right whispered in his ear and Logan is getting a warm feeling all in his body. 'What does he say?'Left screamed.

While he was in a fight with himself he doesn't see Micheal looking at him with a face like Logan's getting weird.

'We've got one thing in comment' Left stands up.

'And that is?' Logan asked but he know the answer.

'We All Look Awesome!'

"LOGAN" Micheal trow a chip to him.

"Mm?" Logan said still in trance but his imagination selfs are gone.

"Thanks a lot Micheal" He said angrily.

"For what?" But Logan doesn't look animeren. His eyes are on Quinn who was in fight with Lola and Zoey.

"You can't get here, she is mine" Micheal following his eyes.

"What" He sounds weak.

"Lola, I know you think she is hot , but she sees nothing in you." Micheal was waiting for Logan's reaction.

"Whatever" he tried hard not to sound relief but it didn't work.

"Chase will not like it if you looking at Zo."

"I know, will you please stop talking?" He said irritating

He's looking at Micheal who's happy eyes seemed to be hurt.

"Sorry, i'm just in a bad mood." _And boy he is!_

"I can see that dude, you know, my mommie said always that you make some chocolate milk and give it to your best friend… Maybe Micheal?" Micheal said hopefull.

Logan laughed. "1. I'm not making you chocolate milk! 2. I hate it, it;s a torture for my perfect skin and 3. Stop talking like you are five! A mommie is a Ma or something.

"say the guy who looked at the mirror all day!"Micheal said.

"Funny, I warn you, I can make you cry and you will run to your MOMMIE."

On the time they stopped teasing each other, Quinn already dissapeard.

--

**A/n That was Part 1! I Hope you enjoyed. It was fun to write it and i know, Please don't look at the grammar**

**Part 2 Comming Up Soon!**

**X**

**Rianne**

**Part 2: The Duck And The Prince**


	2. The Duck And The Prince

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews. Yesterday i was thinking… Should I upload this chapter or not? So i'll take the risk!**

**Hope you like it! **

Chapter 2: The Duck And The Prince

Mark and Quinn looking each other deep in the eyes.

"What's on your mind" He said with no expression his face.

"Nothing really" She said honestly

Mark leaned in for a kiss but quinn looked away, so his lips crushed her cheek.

"There is something. Why don't you trust me my pretty princess Pe-poo?" She laughed

He really sucked in names.

It is eleven in the evening. Mark and Quinn where sitting on the cought looking at some romantic movie, The movie really freaked her out.

Quinn wants to go to bed, no actually, she wanted to stay away from Mark. She really felt quilty but a couple of weeks ago Quinn Pensky felt no sparks anymore for her boyfriend. And to be honest, she never felt in love with him. Ofcourse she was happy when they finally hooked up. The silly memory of when it started, came as a flashback to her.

How Zoey and Chase make her believe it was a date, making him believe that he was hanging out with his "Friends" At the end they where a couple.

Jep it was all she wanted… That's It?

"Hun. I'm tired" She lied.

"Ok, then I will go to my room thinking of you all night." He said and give her a kiss.

"Wow, since when you are such a romantic person?"

"I practice" He smiled at her. "Don't forget, tommorow at the park.I've got a suprise for you." He was gonna kiss her goodnight but Quinn already moved to her room.

"I can't wait, bye"She whispered and then closed the door.

The next morning she wake up early. Last night was the worst night of her life. First she couldn't sleep. Her toughts were by tomorrow. 'Why had he a suprise? And What is it?'

Finally she felt in sleep, but not for long when a dream wake her up. That horrible but sweet dream. The seconde reason she spend her night thinking.

'Was it a dream or a nightmere?'

Also Quinn heared Lola moaned. "Micheal" she said.

Quinn smiled, 'At least she knows who she liked. Why can't I?'

It was 01:30 Lola was practicing for a role in a musical, Zoey probally**(?)** is hanging out with Chase. Time to meet Mark.

She put some gloss on her lips. 'Screw it' she tought.

Mark was sitting on the grass as she walked to him.

"Hi…" He said nervily

"Hey." She said, trying to smile.

"But I want to go!!"Sasey sitting on the chair, with her dark eyes looking angry at Logan. He must admit she is good.

"Fine, lets go!" He said rolling his eyes.

Sasey stood up with a big smile on her face. Knowing she win. "Do you got some bread?" She asked. Logan said nothing.

"Too bad, i have it right here" Sasey pointed at her pocket.

'That little bitch knew that we were going to the park' Logan tought. He is hoping no one will see them togheter especially not _her_.

Sasey have the time of her life and logan must say, this wasn't so bad. Everything went good untill he saw her with HIM! Logan takes some bread and when a duck comes to him he said: "Bite the fat boy in his balls" Sasey heard that.

"Logan!"She said shocked. "You saying it wrong. Let me" Suprised by her reaction, she was whispering in the ducks ear and he walked away.

"What are you? The duck-whisperer?" He said holding his laugh.

But by hearing screeming and saying "Bad Duck" He Knews that his question was answered.

"Apearently I'am!" Sasey smiled evil, when she saw his dumb face. "Go" She whispered.

Everything went great untill that stupid duck bites in Marks ear. He was screaming and crying like a baby.

"Bad duck!" she said.

"With screaming you not gonna help him." A calming voice said.

Quinn turned around as fast as she can. "Ofcourse, a duck bites in my baby's ear, and then _you _appear. What do you want Reese?" She said annoying.

"Hé, don't judge me for that crazy duck" He said walking to the animal and grabb him away from Marks ear.

"Good Job" He whispered in duck language, Quinn looked at him suprised.

"You didn't answered my question" She said curious.

"Well I'm the prince who rescued the princess life from the evil witch. Or in this case… A duck " He smirked when he sees Marks face. Quinn laughed.

"Come sweety, we go to the nurse. Thank you prince for saving…" She stopped

"Well thank you."She started to speed walk as mark complains that his ear hurt.

"So, the nerd hum?" Sasey looked at a red Logan.

"I don't know what you talking about."He said stuttering.

"Oh i know you do." She gives the duck the last piece of the bread. "Thanks for bringing the couple closer togheter."

"I heard that!" Logan said.

Sasey just smiled.

**Alright End Of Chapter 2. You Guys probally thinking… Who is that Sasey girl?!**

**Well You'll find it out in Chapter 3.**

**X**

**Rianne.**

**Upcomming Chapter: Rescue Joy.**

**(once again, sorry for the grammar I try to fix it!)**


	3. Rescue Joy

**A/n It's been a while… I know but it was a little bit busy this week. The songfic i've wrote a long time ago and i tought what the heck I upload it. Well i think i bored you guys.. Especially when i read other fanfics… JEALOUS ME.. I really don't like this story… I hope you guys do like it… I wish i was born in the VS. But enough about me, i'm in a really bad mood.**

**B.T.W: I bought a dictionary… Maybe this will help! (I needed one anywayzz.)**

Chapter 2: Rescue Joy

Quinn birthday is coming up, and the group gather around. Even Del Figallo is sitting by them. But he don't say much, because of his ear (he don't hear much). It was red and bloated like a second ear. If he was bitten in his other ear he could be in a freak show. Unfortunatly the second ear will not be permanent. But it is just an excuse so he wont have to speak. He didn't say much eather if he is with Quinn, she's changed him a little bit but not enough to be their friend. Maybe it is because he is with Firewire and the dorks all the time, playing dorky games..

The group didn't mind, after all. He was Quinns boyfriend.

"Quinns Boyfriend…" Logan tought irritating.

"Ok guys, what are the plans for Quinns B-day??"Zoey said while she's grabbing a pen and paper.

Believe it or not Quinn will be turning sixthteen this month and everyone want to celebrate it, Quinn always help them with everything. Zoey's roomate problem with Nicole and Dana, Lola with her acting, Micheals algebra, she even helped Logan with his free-throws. Well… Helping??

It was very impressive to put _the_ Logan Reese in a dress only to get revenge for the spazz thing. It seemes that only Quinn can do that to him.

And it worked. He never called her spazz again.

"Oh. .Oh.." Lola said hysteric. "What about a suprise party at Sushi Rox!?"

It wasn't such a bad idea the tought about Sushi Rox always make them happy. They've got a lot of memories right there.

Zoey smiled as she tought. 'Coco's date with the new dean, burning the place, Chase and his bushy hair not fitting in that purple cap…' The memory came as a shock in her stomach.

'It was also their first date as a couple. They tried to be a couple but with no luck… It Failed and now he is in England. Why?? Why Chase have you been so in love with me.. If you weren't you'll be here. Standing next to me, maybe holding hands…' Zoey's smile dissapeard.

"Zo, you're allright?" Lola said concerned.

Zoey is looking in Lola's brown eyes.. Immediately Lola knows. "We can do it somewhere else??" she said gently.

"Are you kidding me?? This is about Quinn! Ofcourse we are gonna give her the best party of her live in Sushi Rox!" Lola smiled. Wait untill it is your birthday. She tought.

--

Logan didn't hear much of the conversation where the group was talking about. He is looking for some "hot" girls but the only girl he see is the girl who was sittin' with some geeks.

The girl he suposed to hate.

"_But first expression can change" _Right is right! **(catchy sentence..) **I do like Quinn!

But all he can do is stare… stare how she is culling her hair, that beautiful brown hair that is hanging easyly over her back… Logan must admit: He never saw her hair shining like this before. Every little thing about her is gorgeous. Her pale skin, her brown eyes that light-up everytime she'd finished her Quinnventions, Her smart brain that can't stop reclaiming his bad grammar.her nose, her sweetly cheecks everytime she smiled. And her lips…Oh yeah, her lips… everytime he is looking at her lips he feel that he just must… Kiss them. They are so perfectly with the mole above them. Like Monroe had…

"Will you please _pretend _that you care?!" Lola said insulted. It was a good thing that Lola punched him or else he just might drool… The group look angry at him expect Del Figs, but that was as ussual, no expression on his face.

"We were saying…" Lola scrape her throat. "that we want to put our money for some sience experiment she is working on… she only missed a couple of stuff for it. soo..."

"I must pay for it" He sighed.

"Not everything… I mean we work our butt wet for some money, and beside she is your friend too!" Lola said with acting angel eyes. She really is good at acting.

"How much?"

"600 dollars?" His smile dissapeard. The group saw it and holding their breath, Micheal even dissapeard under the table… This is why he should be in anger managment.

"Do you think… REALLY THINK… That i will spend 600 DOLLARS FOR SOME SIENCE STUFF?? For the birthday of THAT GEEK?" Logan Yelled. He don't know why, all is it all the money of the world, he would probaly payed it for her.

"She is not…" Mark is trying to defending his girlfriend.

"Shut up! One eared-guy" Logan snibbed at him.

"Do you really think it is nessesary?? I heard that she is even selling her Quinnventions! Alltough that zap watch really hurt…" He said trying to calm down.

"That is sooo, Logan-ish!" Zoey rolled her eyes. "We can give her a cheque??" But Logan waved that tough away. "No… Because who can pay for it?" He said pointing at himself.

Lola got furious. "We can't help it that _our_ daddy isn't a big movie producer!! You are so selfish Logan… Don't you get it?? _We _are your friends!! WHAT PART OF THAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND?? You've got all the money… All the money, and you don't even want to give some of it to you're friend?? You're pafetic Logan Reese! A JOY! Lola stopped yelling.. Her head was almost purple. Damn she was angry and this was not a play…

"JOY?" Logan asked obnoxious but stayed on a distance, He knew that he had anger problems but Miss Martinez isn't a angel too. But deep inside he was hurt… all those words were to much. And the worst thing of it was… She's got a point. He never spend so much for his friends…

What would Quinn expect? He couldn't stand the fact that he was in love with her.. Love?? WOW REESE Hold on!!

--

"JERKISCH, OBNOXIOUS, YOU!" She still was angry. Not paying attention to the girl after her..

"Well Logan, now you heard it from others." She said, Laughing warmly where every boy just will stop breathing… He freeze… Oh no.

"And who are you?" Micheal said, trying to drink his milk, he couldn't take his eyes of her.

"His fiancé" She said so normal as she could… while she's sits on his lap she even can't help it but stroke two fingers in his hair.

All the milk Micheal got in his mouth flew over the table screaming "WHAT?" Lola almost fainted and Zoey's eyes wide open. Logan said nothing… but his face was whiter than Quinn's skin.

She started to laugh… "Just kidding, O you guys must see the look on your faces, I'm Sasey Reese."

Micheal Screamed again. "YOU'RE ALREADY HIS WIFE??"

"No pretty boy, I'm his sister." She said, not noticing the glare Lola give her. Micheal blushed but still can't believe it. Logan's sister??

"Now we know that, would you PLEASE go off my lap? You're heavy" He said pushing her away.

"Hey you said Please!! That's New!" The group laughed.

Logan don't enjoy it when his sis come to him… they make a promise… a deal and she is breaking it. Stupid Sasey.

"I'll think i gonna walk." He said.

"But dude. We've got sience next.." Micheal said. O, great! Sitting next to Quinn this hour.

That could be fun…

**A/N** **End of Chapter 3! I hope you guys liked this one… I think it wasn't a bad one… YEAH LOGAN REALIZE HIS FEELINGS xD (i think it is to soon but…it's just the beginning!)+ Now you know who Sasey is… But many Questions didn't answered (evil smile)**

**-Which promise?**

**- What was Marks suprise??**

**- Does Quinn felt the same way?? **

**Questions Questions..**

**Next Chapter: The 7 Things I Hate About You. (No Songfic)**


	4. 7 Things I Hate About You

**A/N: First Of All... I want to thank Elaina or Eléna, for helping me with the bad grammar. El, I Swear I couldn't do a good job without you. (I Don't know if i write it good?) So if you read this. Think of her!! (To Cheesy?) Second. Sorry for long Waiting. My computer crashed. Yada Yada Yada... **

**Oh For I Forgot! I Do Not Own Zoey 101. You know the rest...**

Chapter 4: 7 Things I Hate About You

As soon as the bell rang, Logan got up as fast as possible. If he hurried,then he wouldn't have to sit near Quinn.

Quinn said goodbye to her friends, and walked towards the door. Logan stood there, staring at her. She couldn't believe that he was actually looking at her. How many guys were checking her out?

"Logan! We have science, with Miss Robertson, so walk, instead of staring at some girl!" she said, annoyed. He rolled his eyes. If she only knew..."Relax. It's just science," he said scratching his head. _'Stay out ofmy mind, Pensky_.'

Immediately after, just as expected, she turns around. "Just science?"she asked. He could hear how angry she was. 'Damn, she's hot when she'sangry.' Logan thought.

Logan gave her a selfsatisfied smirk. "Obviously, otherwise I wouldn'thave said it," he said. He expected her to turn around and walk away. She didn't. Instead, she went up to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him towardsthe school.

"WALK!" she shouted.

"Why do you care?" he asked her, trying not to blush at the contact between them. It felt so good to walk with the smart girl of the school. She soon realized that she was walking with the one and only Logan Reese.

It was just like the time that they had dug out the chain of Charles L.Galloway. She had already been digging when he reached down to help, and their hands had touched. That was the first time that he had felt the spark. The spark returned when she had grabbed his hand this time. It was amazing! Her hands were so soft.

"We're going the wrong way," he lied, hoping they could hold hands alittle longer.

Quinn wasn't fooled. "No, we aren't," she said, as she stopped. She continued holding his hand. "This is no time for jokes," the browneyed genius continued, glaring at the browneyed sports jock. Time stopped for a second, and Quinn released his hand. Logan felt like a brick had been dropped into his stomach. He grabbed her hand again. "Come with me."

The way he said it made Quinn turn around. They forgot how close they had been standing. Their bodies touched, holding hands again, as music played that only they could hear. Logan started to move slowly.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked, bewildered.

"Dancing with you," he replied. He immediately regretted saying that a moment later, for he had not been thinking. To his surprise, she moved with him.

Quinn didn't understand the way she was feeling. Her head insisted that she go to class, that Logan couldn't be trusted. Every part of her knew that. So why was she dancing with him? She was supposed to hate him, wasn't she?

'Run! Run away as fast as you can!' her mind screamed at her. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Let's see if you can dance, jerk," she said playfully, her eyes lighting up. It was one of the things he liked about her.

"Try to follow me, then," he replied with a cocky smile. It was one ofthe things she liked about him—except she wasn't supposed to like him.

--

Breathing heavily, they both stepped down from the stairs, laughing. Quinn couldn't believe that she was having fun with him. For once, he wasn't acting like a selfish jerk. Until...

He chased her up the stairs and lifted her up. "Put me down! You'll drop me!" she shrieked.

"'Dear 'hot' Logan,'" he began teasingly. She huffed in annoyance, but was curious as to what he would say. "'Your cuteness and charm will drive me crazy. Please put me down before I go insane. I admit that your goodlooks are so much better than my giant brain and genius attitude'," he finished. Quinn sighed again, but didn't punch him, no matter how much she wanted to. She was too afraid that he would drop her.

"_Never_!" she replied,grinning. Was he flirting with her?

"Okay, how about this? 'Screw Einstein'," Logan said. Quinn gulped. "It's one or the other, Quinn. Your choice," he told her.

She hated it when he did this. She couldn't do anything about his punishment. Then she got an idea."Fine. Take me upstairs," she said. The brunette smirked when he loosened his grip on her. He hadn't seen that coming.

"Logan, I'm Quinn,remember? You can't mess with me. So, you have three options. 1) You carry me upstairs. 2) You let me fall, but if I fall and die, you become a murderer, or 3) You can put me down, and I can go upstairs myself," she said.

She grinned, knowing she would win this.

'Pensky wants to be sneaky, huh? Fine, let the sneakiness begin.' Logan thought. He continued up the stairs. It was torture to do so with a girl hanging on his shoulder, but it was also very funny. She smacked him a couple of times, with no reaction. She had lost the game. He grinned at this knowledge.

People in the hallway looked at the two strangely as they passed. "Keep walking people, there is nothing to see here. Just a guy who thinks that women belong to men," Quinn said. His grin widened.

"Don't worry, Jane. I'm quite strong. I think I can manage to carry you," Logan said.

"I feel like Princess Fiona from Shrek."

"Yeah, and you look exactly like her. You know, the ogre part." Quinn was outraged and wanted to slap him. She missed her target, and hithis butt.

"Damn, I knew you were weird, but I didn't know you were kinky," Logan said, enjoying the torture.

"Pig! You knew I was going to slap you, so you did something that would make me hit your posterior!"

"I don't know what that means, but it sounds hot," Logan replied. Quinn huffed in aggravation. "I am done talking to you," she said.

"Good, because we're here," Logan said. He sighed when he saw that the door was closed.

"No!," she said.

Quinn hated Logan Reese for being a jerk. She hated him for embarrassingher in front of the whole school. She hated him, because she knew she waslate for class, and it was his fault. She never missed a class. She hatedhim for not even caring about missing class. She hated to have to see thesmirk on his face when the teacher came out the door, looking confused atLogan, who was still carrying Quinn. She hated him because he caused her tolose trust in someone.

Most of all, she hated him for making her feel like this was the best day ofher life.

**A/N: Good? No? Let me know! And if you got ideas... I'll be here. **

**Next Chapter: **

**Being The One For Quinn Pensky.**

**x Rianne**


	5. Being The One For Quinn Pensky

Chapter 5: Being The One For Quinn Pensky

"Logan! Of course, late as always. And with a girl! How shocking," Miss Robertson said.

Quinn felt the glare from Miss Robertson's evil eyes bore into her back. At the same time, she felt her own fear too, for when she would have to face her. That woman would have a heart attack if she saw that it was her best student hanging on the troublemaker's shoulders. When was he going to put her down? She felt a pinch on her leg.

"Miss Robertson, Quinn fell, and I think she twisted her ankle," Logan said. What? Was he serious?

"Why didn't you take her to the nurse then?"

"Because you know how Quinn is, Miss. The nerd doesn't want to miss any classes," he replied. Quinn wanted to kick him so badly, until she heard him say, "But she's smart, pretty, and when her eyes light up..." Logan stopped, realizing what he had just said. He was such an idiot. He wanted to smack himself in the face.

"Good one, Reese. You just poured your heart out to your worst enemy. She can blackmail you now, and most of all, she heard it too," Leftie, Logan's bad side said, grabbing his mirror and looking at himself. "Even I'm smarter than that." Logan could hear him smirking, but facing the teacher was bad. She looked at him with one eyebrow raised, and a goofy smile that he had never seen her wear before. She never smiled. Oh yeah, he was dead.

Quinn couldn't believe what she had just heard. He liked her? And then _it_ happened. The thing that she never thought she would do to him. She lightly touched his neck. This was made difficult because he was still holding her. Logan felt it too. His heart pounded, feeling every emotion he could possibly feel at that moment.

"The point is, I'm Logan Reese, the richest, and, of course, the hottest guy at PCA. Quinn just hurt her ankle, don't forget that. So... will you let this one time slide, Miss Robertson?" Oh, he was good at making stuff up. Miss Robertson sighed.

"Alright, this one time. So, are you going to carry your girlfriend into class like that?" she asked. Quinn gasped, as did Logan. "We are not a couple!" they exclaimed inunison.

"I hate him," Quinn enforced.

"I hate her," he said, trying not to blush.

"Oh, I can see that, carrying her up the stairs, risking a class while your report card is a mess. No doubt about it, you two aren't together," Miss Robertson said, pleased to see him blush.

Quinn didn't say a thing. She felt her cheeks grow warm. 'Oh no, he put me down while I'm blushing like mad' she thought.

She panicked when he put her on the ground right in front of him. Their eyes connected as they continued to hold on to each other. She blinked. "Can you please let me go?" she asked, trying to sound irritated.

He let her go, realizing the position they were in. They walked into class,avoiding the looks that Michael and Zoey gave them, as well as the whole class. Quinn didn't think it was very strange, as they were both very red at this point.

Forgetting her "ankle", she walked as fast as she could to a table. Logan's eyes widened as he looked back as Miss Robertson. She gave him a questioning look."She can walk again?" Logan feigned, smiling a fake and timid smile. The science teacher smirked. "Take your seats. We will continue with chapter twelve," Miss Robertson said. Her old cranky voice was back, and the smile was gone. Logan wanted to sit in the back. He was even willing to sit next to Stacey Dillsen, so long as he wasn't near Quinn. Miss Robertson didn't think that way. "Mr Reese,you can sit next to Miss Pensky," she said. Okay, now she really was on his WhichTeachersIHateTheMost list.

As Logan sat next to Quinn, he didn't pay attention to anything Miss Robertson was saying. Why should he? It wasn't like he was going to remember it right now anyways. First dancing... then carrying Quinn to class... then Miss Robertson... his head hurt.

Slowly, he looked at the girl who sat close to him. How neatly she wrote the sentences, with her curly brown hair resting on her arm. She rubbed the tip of her nose slowly, then scratched her eyebrows with the same fingers that touched his neck. He saw her lips and how sweetly they parted. He quickly looked at something else before he became too distracted by that... her eyes!

Logan saw her shocked face as he looked at what she was staring at. Hold on... did she write Reese?

"Logan! Would you pay attention and not stare at the girl that you hate?"she asked, winking at him. Crap. Why him? With his head in his hands, he groaned.

--

Quinn didn't hear much of what Miss Robertson was saying. It didn't matter to her today, and that bothered her a lot. She started to draw. But instead of drawing, she wrote:

Q.P+L.R

'Oh my god!' she thought. Seriously, what was wrong with her? Why was she thinking about him so much? She calmed herself to listen to his breathing. And his breathing was so...

_'don't even try tofinish that sentence, Pensky'_ she closed her eyes.

She wouldn't fall in love with Logan. Not a chance. As if. There was as much a chance of falling in love with Logan as their was for world peace... it would never happen. But still, she was drawing a heart around their initials.Thinking of what her mother would always say, she began to write.

**_Who do you like?:_**

_Mark Del Figgalo_

Lie.

**_What is the reason why you like him?: _**

_His charm and how he made me laugh._

Lie.

_**What is your deepest memory you have with him?:**_

_He is my first kiss._

True.

**_Do you get sparks when you kiss him?:_**

_Yes._

Lie.

**_Would you die for him?:_**

…

This was a hard one. Why couldn't she justwrite yes?

_No_.

True.

_**Will you spend you whole life with him?:**_

_No._

True. Damn true.

_**If you have one word to say about him what will that be?:**_

_Cute._

Half true.

Urgh this is not going to help.

_**Who do you like?:**_

_Logan Reese. No you don't 'like' like him_.

_**What is the reason why you like him?:**_

_His smile. Sort of._

'Don't let me start about the other things.'

_**What is your deepest memory you have with him?:**_

_The way we danced and how he carried me to class._

_**Do you feel sparks when he kisses you?:**_

_I dunno… Maybe… Why am I writing this about the jerk?? I didn't even kiss or speak to the guy._

_**Would you die for him?:**_

_Maybe._

_**Would you spend your whole life with him?:**_

_I don't know._

_**If you have one word to say about him what will that be?:**_

_I have no words about him._

'Not one word but thousand of words.'

This was not helping at all.

She put her head into her hands and groaned, just as Logan had.

--

Finally, when class was over, she sighed in relief. Logan heard that. 'She doesn't like me. She is happy that this class is over, and besides, she likes Mark.' He thought unhappily.

She ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook and crumpled it. She stared at Logan for a second and walked away with the piece of paper, to throw it in the garbage. Logan tried not to look but out of the corner of his eye he followed the paper. He walked over to it and grabbed it. He began to read.

**_Who do you like?:_**

_Mark del Figgalo_

He crushed the paper. URGH. What was he thinking? She would never like him."Dude, are you going to be on time today? Come with me," Micheal was standing by the door. "And I want an explanation of why you were late with Quinn." Logan wasn't in the mood and threw the piece of paper away. "It's nothing," He said cocky and irritated while he walked to his friend.

When everyone had gone. Miss Robertson stared blankly at the paper she had taken from the garbage.

"Oh boy."

--

In the evening when he was trying to take a shower, he removed his shirt slowly and sniffed it. Her smell remained in his nose and he decided that the smell wasn't going away for a while. He hugged it gently wishing it was Quinn.

And there he stood, eyes closed for minutes, shirtless, smelling his shirt and imagining the girl he spent an hour with today. That amazing hour.

"Quinn, I want to be that one that holding your hand, the one who can tell you everyday how pretty you look, the one that puts an arm around you when you're crying. And I'm trying to push this feeling away but secretly I know your the one for me… I like you…" he whispered.

"Wow," A voice said. His eyes popped open.

**A/n: **

**DUN DUN DUN... Love Cliffhangers... Alrighty! Thank You Eléna for making this story not a disaster. :) '**

**And you guys probaly think... What's With the Touching neck thing... I'll Explain it later... **

**I'm Tired it is 3 in the morning here... Then it is by you probaly nine hours later. so you wake up know. I guess. I'll Shut it ! And omg I LUF FAME!! Today I saw the musical!! And I really enjoyed that...**

**Next Chapter: Pillow Fight.**

**xRianne**


	6. Pillow Fight

**A/N: I'm back from my illness. So Chapter 6 is here!! HURAIIII! And o my god. I've got a new newphew!! YESS HE IS SOOOO CUTE.**

**I DO NOT OWN Zoey... Zoey belongs to Nick and Dan Schneider. (In the Netherlands we call NICK, nickelodeon.)  
**

Chapter 6: Pillow Fight

On the brightest night in three days, Quinn sat on the floor of her room. She was alone.

Lola was helping Zoey date someone new. When Chase had followed Zoey to England, they were a little sad. During that time, they had lost both Zoey and Chase, but then Zoey had returned.

The news that her parents wanted to go to England had come the day after the duck bit Mark's ear. As she returned that day, Quinn decided to join the Girls Science Club, (G.S.C.) started by Gina, Sally, and Camelle. Today was the most confusing day of Quinn's life at PCA. First, she had eaten with the G.S.C, who couldn't stop talking about Logan. It had been so annoying.

_**Flashback:**_

"Alright, you girls know Quinn, right?" Gina asked. She had been the one to introduce her to the other girls at the table. All eight girls were there, June, Eliza, Sinegal, Morgan, Ashanti, and Camelle. "So, sit, Quinn! You're our guest," she gave a look to a girl with short blonde hair, who immediately got up. "Hi..." she mumbled. Quinn gave a quick wave, and the girl's mouth dropped open. "She just _waved_ at me!" the girl, named Eliza, whispered to Ashanti, a dark girl with hippie glasses. Quinn frowned while eating her apple. The group were all amazed by her. Some of them were even beginning to write in a notebook. _'They like me! They actually like me! Wait until Zoey and Lola see this. These girls worship me!'_ the science lover thought happily.

'And these are girls that I can relate to'

"Quinn, you have science after lunch, right?" Gina asked carefully. Quinn nodded, still thinking happy thoughts.

"With Logan Reese?"Quinn nodded again, but becoming a little suspicious at this point. Why did they want to talk about Logan?

"So.."

"What?"

"What is he like?" Camelle came a little bit closer to Quinn. The girls nodded excitedly.

"I thought you girls wanted to talk about science?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn, to tell you the truth, this isn't the Girls Science Club," Sally mumbled, tying her black hair into a ponytail. Quinn slowly began to realize why she was there. "You girls are Logan's fan club?" Quinn asked, and stood up.

"No!" Gina responded quickly. "We just talk about guys and stuff. And since Logan is your friend, and we think he is hot, so we thought that maybe…"

"I'm going to tell you how you get to him?" Quinn became angry.

"Quinn, don't get us wrong. We know you are with Mark, and that Logan and you never are going to be, although, not in your book."

Quinn's mouth dropped open. "You mean, you guys think that Logan Reese likes me?" Quinn begin to laugh extremely hard. So hard that she couldn't stop. Gina walked over to her and grabbed her head with her hands, turning her towards the direction where Logan was sitting. 'He looked really dreamily at me.' Quinn thought in shock. Her laughter disappeared. No. That couldn't be…

"Funny girls, but I think you must ask Stacy Dillsen. She is a lot more Logan fan than I am." Quinn quickly grabbed her backpack. At that moment the bell rang. "See you guys later!" She glanced quickly at the girls,who looked strangely back at her.

_**End Flashback.**_

Quinn sighed deeply while looking at the picture of her and Mark from their last date. It was not the best one but it was not the worst. They had gone to a movie and then walked to the beach. When they had arrived there, Mark was out of breath. It took him ten minutes to return to his old self. He was going to spill the thing he wanted to tell to his girlfriend, but unfortunately,he fell in the sand and twisted his ankle and don't forget to mention that heripped her dress . Yes, that night, Quinn Pensky carried her boyfriend to the nurse in her underwear and it was a long way to walk. But the movie had been fun…

In another picture she saw Mark in the purple alpaca suit. Okay, it was not really an alpaca, but it was a sweet thought.

All the pictures of her and Mark lay all over the place, but the one picture she was holding in her hand, made Quinn believe that she was the most unfaithful person of the world. And how dirty she felt was the most hateful, above all the other things. In a quick glare she looked from the picture to her pillow. Should she hide it?? Maybe burning it was better. Or… She couldn't think further,because the door made a noise._ 'Already back?' _she thought panicked, while running to her pillow and hiding the picture.

"Hey Quinn, We are… OH MY GOD!" Lola shrieked. "QUINN, HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO SAY THIS?? NO PICTURES OF YOUR BOYFRIEND IN THE ROOM!" Lola threw her arms around Zoey dramatically.

"Lola!" Zoey smiled. "I didn't know that you have so many pictures of Mark," she looked at Quinn, who was staring at her feet.

"Yeah about that, I was starting a photo album…"

"A photo album named: The many sides of Mark?" Lola grabbed a picture with a disgusted face.

"Yes," Quinn said clearly, and she began to grab all the pictures too.

--

"That was the stupidest thing you ever did to me, Quinn!" Lola said pushing the disinfector to Zoey. Zoey glared angrily at Lola. "He is not a animal."

"Oh, wait untill you kiss him." Lola said, cranky. Immediately she was to attacked with pillows from Zoey and Quinn. "Not… Funny." The actress tried to catch her breath and push a pillow in their direction. In three seconds,the girls were in a major pillow fight.

They screamed, laughed, got punched and of course they fell. Lola fell onto the ground when a sea blue pillow hit her. "What is this?" she said, looking under the bunk of Quinn, her hand reaching for a paper.

'Not another picture!.' she thought, annoyed. Then looking at it, her brown eyes widened when she discovered a curly haired boy playing basketball.

Four hours ago, Quinn Pensky was searching for the list of all the grades of the students on the big school board, but with no luck. Therewas something else hanging there.

**PCA BASKETBALL, ANOTHER GREAT VICTORY **_By: Alice King_.

_This Saturday was a good day for team PCA… They were down 22-20, when Logan Reese shot a three pointer from half-court, winning the game with 23 points to the other team's 22. When asked about it, Logan cockily replied,"It's all in the wrists, baby."_

After reading it, Quinn Pensky's mind didn't know what to think. Her hands pulled the picture off of the board before she knew it, and her feet began to run, unti lthey stopped in front of a pair of black and red nikes.

"Mother of the cookies..." the voice said.

"Oh sorry… Micheal!" she apologized fast and tried to walk away. Little did she know that she was missing something.

"Quinn! Wait up!" He sped his walk to catch her.

"I have no time Micheal, I need to do an… experiment!" The easiest lie in her mind slipped over her mouth. And she hated to lie.. Especially to Micheal.

"Well, you let something fall" he said as he stopped. She froze. 'Oh no.'

"Why do _you_ have a picture of Logan?" he asked, curious. Quinn breathed air in and out as fast as possible,

'Think…Think…Think… THE CLUB!' she turned around, facing a freaked out Micheal. "Do you know the G.S.C.?" she asked him with her brown eyes to his chest.

"The what?!"

"G.S.C. The Girls Science Club, or really the Girls Society Club," she explained the story of what happened at lunch and took the picture from Micheal. "I'm doing them a favour, so they would leave me alone," She said sympathetically.

"A Girls Society Club.." He shook his head. "Do they talk about me??"

"I don't know, but the reason they wanted me was to get to Logan Reese." Quinn begin to walk again. "Later Micheal!" she said.

"The Girls Society Club…" Micheal repeated to himself, smirking.

--

That was four hours ago. And now Lola Martinez had found out a shocking secret. "Lola?" it was the voice of Quinn, who had looked under her bunk. "You're dead?" she joked.

"Funny, Quinn. But I just found another picture," she muttered under her breath, as she pulled Quinn's ear to her mouth and whispered:

_** "Why on earth do you like Logan Reese?"**_

**A/N: Like always, I want to thank Eléna and ofcourse your reviews. (Timewitch Thanks for grammaring the faults in 1 2 3) I give my standing ovation to Eléna for beta my story! And writing the story for the newspaper! (I don't know a thing about basketball)**

** Alright! Another Cliffhanger!!**

**Next Chapter: How To Teach a Tutor  
**


	7. How To Teach A Tutor

**A/n: He here's Chapter 7. Thanks For the reviews I really appreciate that. You guys Rock my Sock.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Zoey. **

Chapter 7; How To Teach A Tutor

* * *

_"Quinn, I want to be that one that's holding your hand, the one who can tell you everyday how pretty you look, the one that puts an arm around you when you're crying. And I'm trying to push this feeling away but secretly I know your the one for me… I like you…" he whispered._

_"Wow," A voice said. His eyes popped open._

* * *

"No, no, no, no!!!" A frustrated Quinn smashed the pencils away from the desk, "I do not like him!!"

"You're in denial aren't you??" Lola screamed to her. "That's why the photo's were there!! You wanted to throw them away! Do you date him??? And what about Mark?? He isn't the perfect boyfriend but I know, he will never cheat on you! " A lot of questions and accuse came from the thin and beautiful person. Okay, she is an actress, but why didn't she just let Quinn speak??

"Lola…"

"I can't believe you Quinn, after all you two did togheter…"

"Lola"

"You can't imagine how angry I am right now."

"Lolaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Quinn, There are just no words to speak…"

"FIRE!!!!!!!" Quinn screamed. Lola shut it and looked panicking across the room. She forget her anger. "What! Where???" She got up nervily.

"Finally," Quinn sighed as she got up as well, facing Lola's angry eyes.

"1. I'm not in denial, I don't even like the kid as friend. pictures of Mark lie there just because I, really was making a photoalbum. And I definetely aren't going to throw them away! 3. I am not, and repeat NOT, dating Logan!! That is the silliest and dumbest thing what came from your mouth. Plus, I totaly hate him! And 4. Me and Mark are fine…."

* * *

_"This is not good, this is not fine… Are you dating her in secret??? Behind all our backs??" The voice temper raised._

_Logan looked at the voice. "Are you crazy? Of course not, te dumb and the teachers pet??? Do you actually think that is going to be a great couple??? We will be the laughter off most PCA kids, No I know we would be that.." The voice begun to sit on the comfortable sofa… "Well you should just leave her alone"_

_"Why? I mean we are just friends."_

_"You don't get it do you?" The voice said, lke Logan was dumb. Logan did not like it one bit._

* * *

"I think we need help." Lola said picking up her cell.

"Were you not listening to me???" Quinn become angry, again… Oh she hates this day. Nobody listened to her, nobody!! After when she bumped into Micheal, he text messages the whole day to Quinn about the G.S.C, What was the deal with that kid?? And lying… She huffed. Of course the most what she told to Lola was true, but the other part?? She didn't think Logan was a bad guy, deep down he is sweet and kind and that part of Logan, only Quinn sees sometimes. The rest off the girls see only his looks.

More beyond the eye right?? Well that really sucks.

Oh and the photoalbum… That was just a lie for the best.

"Hé this is Lola, yeah that Lola…" She blushed. "Room 101... Okay, see you soon!" and the line went death.

"Who did you call?" Quinn asked curious. It couldn't be Zoey… Speaking about Zoey were is she??

"You will see."

* * *

_"Stay away from her, or you will really regret it." The voice warned. Dangerously took a step in the jock's derection.  
_

_"Is that a treathment?" Logan said icy.  
_

_"Yes." a simple answer with such a big impact. In one second, Logan and the voice were fightning, but not the cat fights, Real fights, It was like he was fightning to Chuck Javis. But this one didn't do at wrestling._

_  
"Hé Hé cut it off!" A second voice came into the room. took a run at the fighting ones. "What the hell" It said while looking from Logan to.._

* * *

There was three knocks on the door of room 101. Quinn sighed. "LOLA, I tell you I don't LIKE Logan Reese!" She yelled at the bathroom door while opening the door. A beautiful brown eyed girl walked in. She looks exactly like…

"Sasey!!" Lola said while drying her hands.

"He Lo, what's up??" She said, sitting on the couch. Quinn didn't get this… Who is she?? What is she doing here? and why is she a look-a-like of …

"It's about Quinn" Lola said pointing at her. Sasey nodded. "Hi I'm Sasey!"

"Lola what is this??" Quinn asked with a bad feeling.

"Okay Quinn, I think it is better if you sit down." Lola said warning. Quinn rolled her eyes. "Sasey here is the sister of Logan."  
Quinn who was suprised from Lola's warning let herself fall on the couch. With mouth open..

* * *

_Mark._

_He was whipping his sweat from his face and turned dangerously to Logan… "One more step in her direction and this boy, is going to make your life… miserable. And you know what? I bet you don't even can spell it." Logan could swear, his eyes were never be this way._

_"Well I don't know what you're talking about." Logan smirked to the heavy boy who felt his temper raise again. And for he noticed he was fightning with Logan again._

_"OK! That's enough! You two break it up!. Mark go to your room and Logan…" Zoey demanded, pulling the boys away from each other.. "GO!" As a young dog Mark walks away, with an murderous look._

_"Logan??? What was that all about?" Zoey pulled at the cocky one arms. It went quiet._

_Logan could not find the words to say… For how far did she heard?? He groaned and he found himself lying on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Zoey sat next to him. She has an idea of what it was.. But not even dare to say. No, she barely could speak. Finally when she found the courage to ask she took a deep breath. Knowing that this would be ugly._

_"Is it about Quinn?" Zoey looked into his eyes._

* * *

"HAS THIS SOMETHING TO DO WITH ME LIKING LOGAN REESE!" Quinn shouted while the door was open, people who were walking in the hallway stopped. They looked in the room whispering:

"What! Does Quinn likes Logan??"

"I think so, I saw them today in the hallway.."

"Poor Mark…"

"Poor Logan, Quinn is such an geek."

Sasey who saw this one coming, runned to the door. "Quinn and Logan?? Are you kidding me?? No, I said that…" She said with a Quinn accent. She was pretty good.

People looked a little relaxed and started to walk again. While Sasey smiled and closed the door. "Don't worry Quinn, My brother likes you too…"

"You have to be kidding me!! People think!" Quinn balt her pale fist into bawls. But who will listen to her?? So instead of running away. She sat down listening to Sasey and Lola. Who don't get their mouth shut.

* * *

_Logan looked up to Zoey with strange eyes… "Why do you say that" He asked tired._

_Zoey expected a burn out but no, he just lie there… helpless and sleepy. She smiled… "Why else would make Mark so mad?? I mean, Quinn is everything to him."_

_Logan shut his eyes.. "Maybe you're right… But Quinn deserve so much more than Del Figgalo. But who am I? Logan Reese, hottest PCA man, deserve no Quinn Pensky's." With those words he fell insleep, letting an speechless Zoey behind._

_'Can he change?' Zoey tought while stroking his hair. It wasn't what she supposed to do, and hell no that she likes this. But somehow while she watched him sleep, He looks really sweet._

_**People are only angels when they are sleeping, but if you get to know each other… You know that the angels inside them, will be there… Always… And forever… Hidden for broad daylight. **- L. Druten_

The next day it was quiet around the table. Mark had pulled his girlfriend closer everytime Logan looked at her. Zoey could not help but stare at Logan with a goofy smile. Lola noticed it and kept looking from Zoey to Logan. Micheal was playing with his food, not noticing the glares everyone gave to everyone. Quinn didn't noticing the grip of Mark who get everytime tighter, staring at the clouds she's thinking about Sasey and Lola who couldn't stop arguing about if it was a good thing Logan liked her or not. Quinn sighed. Logan hated this silence. He knows he got all the eyes on him. Yes, he did something yesterday, but he could only remember the fight the rest was one big cloud in his memory.

"Mark how do you get that black eye?!?" Lola said breaking the silence. Quinn looked at her baby, O my god! It's true he has an black eye. "Yeah, sweetie how??"

Mark glared at Logan.

"YOU?!! WHY ON EARTH DO YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" Quinn exclaimed angry while putting her arms around Mark. "Does it hurts??" She asked concerned.

"Just a little" Mark smiled evil at Logan and then back to Quinn with a puppy face. Logan could just punch the other eye, but if he did that then Quinn would never talk to him again. So instead he grabbed his sandwich and begin to eat agressive. "Whatever" He said with mouth full.

Quinn rolled her eyes. How could she even like him?? It was just briefly… very briefly. A stupid crush of a month.. Or so. And she touched his neck!!! How could she.

**Flashback:  
**

Quinn, Zoey, Dana, and Nicole sat down the fields. They stared at the lovebirds of the school… And then it happened a girl touched a boys neck. Quinn didn't care at all, she got Mark that time and still, he is the lovely boyfriend.

"Aahh……" Zoey and Nicole awed in unison.

"What?" As 'new' lovebird Quinn asked what the 'Aah' was for. The girls looked akward at her.

"Quinn… Rule number one about body language of love at PCA." Dana explained with her sarcastic tone. "If you touch a boys neck, you like him. Do you do that for more than a minute you really want him. Rule number two…"

**End Flashback:**

**  
**"Quinn… Quinn?" Zoey's friendly face stared at her friends face.

"Hmm?" She said still in another century.

"Chemistry."

"No, thanks Zo, I like you but not that way." Quinn looked at her friend and smiled, the both of them begun to laugh..

Ms. Bromwell already sat behind her desk when her pupils walked in. She looked up. "G'day students." She said.

Quinn sat next to Zoey and Lola on the other side of Zo. "So…" Lola whispered to Quinn and Zoey.

"What?"

"Why did you stare at Logan all time at lunch??" Lola said. Zoey and Quinn gasped in horror. Thinking they got caught.

"I did not!" The both defended in unison. Lola looks strangely at Quinn. "I mean to Zoey."

"Oh… Wait, what!" a jealous Quinn looked know in Zoey's direction as well.

"Nothing.. It's just nothing." She said while looking in her book.

"Do you like him?" Quinn got a little angry.

"Wow Quinn hold on! Someone is a little jealous. And I tought that you say that you didn't like Logan." Lola said teasing. Little did she knew that Quinn was lying.

"What do you mean??" Zoey asked trying to sound lightly.

"Girls, five minutes inside and you can't shut your mouths!" Ms. Bromwell growled at the time, Logan showed up. "Mister Reese," She greeted.

"Miss Bromwell" He nodded to her. Looking at the three friends. "It is so unfair! Only Logan can come late to class! Why??" A student said.

Logan frowned. "Don't worry Manny, it's not that you ever will come late to class ." He said cocky and took a seat in front off Zoey, Quinn and Lola. After Ms Bromwell walked away. Lola whisper extra gentle. "She has his picture under her bunk."

"WHAT! A PICTURE?" Zoey screamed happily.

"Is there something you will share Miss Brooks?" The chemistry teacher said with one hand on her heart.

"Lola has a picture of .." she looks around the class. "Robert Boyle! Yeah him.. She met him last week!" Zoey said smiling. Logan laughed. "Robert Boyle lived 300 years ago."

Everybody looked at Logan suprising, how did he know. Lola stuck her tongue out to him.

"What? I read it on E-bay." He said slowly.

--

"Thanks Logan, for helping us." Lola thanked sarcastic, while pinching him in the arm.

"What! I blow my cover too," He mumbled.

"Yeah, but you don't have to write 10.000 words about Boyle's Law!" Zoey groaned.

"What, I can help you with that, it's easy." He smirked, pulling Zoey closer to him.

"No thank you." She said annoyed, pulling him away. "Quinn will help me, right Quinn?" Quinn who said nothing only nodded. "Well I've got photography. Later guys!" Lola said walking away.

Now Zoey, Quinn and Logan were walking in silence to sience. Zoey's reason for being quiet is that she had to think.

"Logan Reese, hottest PCA man, deserve no Quinn Pensky's"

"She has his picture under her bunk"

"Someone is a little jealous. And I tought that you say that you didn't like Logan."

"Stay away from her, or you will really regret it."

As words echoed into her head, she stood still. It was like she was hit by something. Something really hard. With a hand for her mouth the blond haired girl looked at the friends who were walking in silence. Logan looks to Quinn quickly and shakes it off. Right on time when Quinn was doing the same thing.

"O my god." She said with no lips. The two stopped. "What." Logan said annoyed. But his heart skipped a couple of times. Her shocking eyes were really scary.

"Zoey, what's wrong… You're really freaking me out." Quinn said with a shacky voice.

"No, you guys are freaking me out! You're so blind" She exclaimed in full annoyance and walked away. Quinn and Logan looked at each other short and begin to walk again. This was going to be a long day…

A, B-, D, A+, C, Miss Robertson read out loud with a boring tone. "Miss Brooks. Congrats… You've got a B+!" She told the news with a quick smile.

Zoey didn't do it so good this semester.. But thanks to her friends. Especially Quinn, she has her first B+! And she didn't even tried to hide the smile.

"O. Woohoo… Good one Brooks." Logan said sarcastic. Chewing on his pencil.

"Well mister Reese, You've got the one and only… F" Logan's eyes widened.

"WHAT THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!" He screamed.

"Not following this test." She sighed. "Logan, please when are you planning to study?? If you want to graduate, then get your lazy butt of your seat and begin to read!" The class giggled.

Quinn who sat next to him laughed the hardest. "I guess you know how to read right?" Her evil smile makes Logan frown..

"Well I guess your to smart for all this. What are you doing here anyway??" He bit back.

Before they broke in a major fight, Miss Robertson start to clap in her hands. She scrape her troath. This is going to be sweet! "Because Quinn, you're to smart for all this… You get the most difficult test I ever gave to someone else in sience history.…" The class gasped. Quinn only eyed Miss Robertson with a cocky grin on her face.

"You are going to make sure…That Logan will not fail this year in sience." The class gasped for the second time, and Quinn who looked cocky once, now look miserable. With mouth dropped open she found Logan's brown eyes. Also shocked and scared of what will come.

_'Mark Del Figgalo, Here I come!_' Leftie said sitting relaxed on his side. Logan shooked his toughts off. And smiled to Quinn.

"NO, THAT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN" She slammed her fist on the table… "That.. That is just…" She trailed off.

"Well I'm sorry Miss Pensky but because the boy cared about your ankle. Who is really fast healing. I think you should care about your friend grades…And besides you're a Pensky. You can make something work out. And maybe…" She smiled dark, But did not finished her sentence.

"This is for extra credits!" She chirped excited.

Quinn rolled her eyes. And then turned to her tutorchild. "I guess I'll be stuck with you."

He grinned. "You have no idea Pensky."

"Good," She snapped with no emotion. Just staring into his brown eyes. She shook her stare off. "Tonight, your dorm." She demanded.

"But I have basketball practise!" His voice get a little higher.

"Too bad, I want that extra credit and because I think that I want you to graduate… Then I must help you"

"Oh, Flattery much?" He sighed. But he knew from this moment. And there is no escaping from… He must spend a lot time with Quinn and no doubt that Mark so not going to like this. He smirked.

--

"You are going to do WHAT?" you could here a angry voice across the whole campus. "Just tutoring, God Mark, why are you so jealous??" Quinn's voice become angry too.

"I don't trust him…" he stumbled.

"You don't think that… That there will be something more??" Her eyes narrowed and her voice became softer and softer.

He lifted her chin in pain. "Quinn, if I must tell the truth… I'm afraid that that will happen" His hurt eyes bore a painfull hole in Quinn's heart. That will be tatooed in her mind forever. As she hugged her teddybear close.

"Promise me, Quinn" He said gently.

"I Promise." She shut her eyes. The sound of the wind whispered in her ears that it would be difficult. And she knew deep inside that soon. That promise will be broken. But for now, She hold her boyfriend tight. Like there is no tomorrow… But unfortunately, there is one.. after a horrible night…

"Are you two done already??" The annoyance voice off Micheal mocked while Lola pretended to gag.

That night Logan gazed absently at the ceiling "Can you do me a favor?" Logan said throwing the basketball to the wall.

"What?" Micheal asked.

"Just stay away tonight.."

"Wait, you want to be alone with Quinn tonight? "Micheal looked in disbelief to the curlied boy.

"More than ever…" his words came out his mouth before realizing it. He dropped the ball. Looking terrified to Micheal.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Logan, I trust you, but just… Don't do things you or she regret later… She has a boyfriend" He said meditative

"Micheal.." But he didn't get futher. His memory went blank from the suprising reaction off his friend. He stood up and walked towards the door. But for that he walked away he said smiling. "I don't know if this is going to make you better… But she is also into you." And Micheal dissapeard

He laughed. That was the only thing he could really do… He looked once in the mirror and walked to the refrigerator, taking a blix. _'dip the headlights'_ Right said looking peacefully in the room.

_'No not Turn off the light!'_ Leftie warned. '_it's not a date!'_ Logan sighed. Howfar he wished it was a date. It wasn't.

'_Just act relax and study.'_ Right hushed.

'_And then make out.'_ Left grinned. He got hit by himself. _'Burn, that hurts_.' he groaned and his imagionation dissapeard.

A loud and gruff knock came from the door. Logan turned on some music. "Come in!" He said cocky. After all. He was Logan Reese, pretending that he hates Quinn. What maked it hard believable, after all he had done. It was quiet amazing how clean and romantic the room looked.

"Wow" Quinn said. Logan wasn't the only one who did his best. Quinn looked like an angel in her white long sleeve shirt and skinny jeans. Both of them were never that long alone. There was always another friend with them. But know… They are alone for 3 or 4 hours??

"Did you do this??" Quinn thought of Mark. But it became damn difficult after seeing Logan try hard to show his good side.

"Oh it was nothing." He said rubbing his feets. They were all swollen and there were all blister on it.

"Poor thing. Here let me." She sat next to him in the couch and begin to touch his feets lightly. As she studied his feets, Logan was glowing and glowing.

"Grab your book, than I will massage your feets." Her carring words come as angels who are singing. He picked up the book and began to sit relaxed again. With feets on the table. She massaged his feets carefully as she begin to read. But in five minutes they weren't studying anymore. Quinn lay on the couch with a photoalbum. "O my god! is this you???" She pointed heavily breathing at a picture of Logan only in dipers. "You look so sweet."

Three minutes ago, Quinn was looking for his notebook when she found a big purple book. And without thinking she looked in it.

"Give it back! I can't help it that I was adorable!"

"Was, that is for sure.." She said teasingly as he pulled her closer to grab the picture out of her hand. But she took the picture a little higher. He pushed her and she felt on the floor. With one hand on Logan's t shirt so he felt as well. There they were, laughing. He on the top of Quinn with unbottened shirt. She with her perfect sitting hair all over her and his body. "Logan you are such a tease" She said with a high voice.

"Logan you are such a tease." Mark couldn't take it anymore with fear in his heart he burst into the room.

"What the hell?!" Logan got up from Quinn.

"Mark?!" She said in disbelief. Striking her hair back in normal.

"I knew it!" He screamed angry.

"No, No, it is not what it looks like!" she cried walking over to her baby.

"Oh it is exactly what it looks like!" he yanked off her arms. "We're trough…" and he runned away. Not fast, but he was running.

"MARK!!" Quinn called after him. Oh she wanted to run after him. But Logan holds her against him. Closing the door.

"LOGAN, Let me go…" She screamed and struggled out off his strong grip.

"NO! You must to listen to me… Mark is that type of boy that must to calm down, alone. Please I know what i'm talking about." Still she struggled..

"Fine, Go! Make a fool off yourself." He said letting her go. But she didn't move. Instead she felt on the floor full in tears.

Crap.

"No, do not cry…" He felt on the ground as well. He hugged her. "I love him Logan, I really do!" The words came as a horrible pain that never will go away. He tightened his grip. "I know Quinn, and I will make sure that you get him back." he said gently stroking her hair. Altough it burned inside of him. But if Quinn is happy with that loser… Than it will be that way.

She looks up to him with her beautiful eyes. "Really?" She said in disbelief. He wipped away her tears. "Really."

"Then can I teach a lot from you." She sighed as she stood up.

"I tought you were my tutor." He smirked ignoring the pain.

She smiled. I think it is better that I go.. See you tomorrow?" She almost begged him. If she wants to face Mark, then she must have someone were she can talk about it and Logan… He is the boy who knows about the situation.

"See you later smarty pants." he said smiling warmly to her.

"Ciao." She whispered almost, still in tears.

When he knew she was far away… All he could do is: scream

**A/N: Once Again so sorry about the long hold but my Beta reader... I don't know what's up with Elena, But I hope if you read this do not mind. So If there are grammar mistakes. I KNOW! **

**xDidn't**


End file.
